Problem: William walked to a hardware store and, after browsing for 15 minutes, decided to buy a saw for $4.47. William handed the salesperson $4.47 for his purchase. How much change did William receive?
To find out how much change William received, we can subtract the price of the saw from the amount of money he paid. The amount William paid - the price of the saw = the amount of change William received. ${4}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ William received $0 in change.